Who is taunting who?
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Femslash… if you don’t like femslash… I wouldn’t suggest you read this.
1. Taunting her?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like PG-13 to M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

---------------------------------------

Mickie opened up her laptop; after spending an hour studying and another hour training, she was completely exhausted. She double clicked the internet explorer page and the WWE website popped up as her homepage. She glanced over the page, checking to see if there were any new happenings. She was just about to close her laptop and get some rest when something on the page caught her eye. Melina had posted a new blog and while Mickie usually couldn't care less what Melina had to say in her blogs, something made her want to read that one.

She read through the first few paragraphs which were just the usual "I am the greatest… Ashley sucks… no one is gonna take my title" Melina kinda bullshit. However, the next two paragraphs caught her way off guard. Mickie read over them carefully trying to figure out if it said what she thought it said. Yep… it definitely said what she thought it said. It said:

"**I admit, Mickie has been my fiercest opponent. There have been moments when I wrestled against Mickie James where I worried that she might take my championship from me. Of course she didn't, but WOW... what a rush that is. The challenge... OMG!!! What a great feeling! **

**Maybe that's why I LOVE to taunt her so — she keeps me on my toes."**

The words "_taunt _her" ran through Mickie's mind. So Melina thought she was "_taunting_" her… Mickie smiled closing her laptop. She'd show Melina what taunting was really about.

TBC…. lol so yea this idea kinda just popped into my mind when I read that blog so like read and review... tell me what you think...


	2. What's gotten into her?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------

Melina leaned over the bench in the locker room retrieving some items that had just fell out of her bag. Today just wasn't her day. Her things were falling everywhere, her back was sore and she just needed some sleep.

She zipped up her bag and flung it over her shoulder in a quick motion, spinning around to face the exit only to find Mickie James in front of her.

"JESUS CHRIST MICKIE!" Melina shouted clutching her chest. She knew Mickie was weird… but this was beyond a joke… sneaking up on people like that just wasn't funny. "Do you always sneak up on people like that?" Melina asked through gritted teeth. Mickie James was the last person she wanted to deal with at that moment.

"No… not really… I just decided to give you some special attention… that is what you crave right? Attention?" Mickie asked; she was so close to Melina that she almost had her pinned against a locker.

Melina didn't answer; she only smirked. She had never seen Mickie that aggressive before but it amused her.

"Still keeping that belt shiny for me?" Mickie asked, her fingertips running lightly over the exposed skin of Melina's abdomen right above the belt she wore.

Melina shivered as Mickie's fingertips traveled across her stomach and down to the belt.

This was definitely different and Melina wondered for a few seconds if maybe Mickie was drunk or maybe high because she was definitely bolder than usual.

Melina swallowed hard, getting rid of a lump that had formed in her throat. This was definitely not right.

"What do you want Mickie?" Melina asked trying to keep a cold and bitchy persona. Mickie's fingertips had worked their way around to her back stroking the bare skin above the belt there.

Mickie shrugged, a smile working it way to her lips. She got down on her knees, her lips mere inches from Melina's stomach. Melina swallowed hard. It suddenly felt a lot warmer in the room.

Mickie placed a quick kiss on the center of Melina's belt and got back to her feet, flashing Melina a smile before walking away.

Melina looked down at the smear made on her belt from Mickie's lip gloss and then looked up at Mickie's retreating form as she left the locker room. She couldn't help but think… What the hell had gotten into Mickie James?!?

TBC… so... yea this is just another one of those stories that I'm winging and have no idea where it's going but anyway read and review please :-D


	3. Why not just hurt her?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------

Melina was putting away her things. Yet another episode of RAW was down and she was ready to go back to her hotel and chill with Johnny.

"Might as well leave this here…" She mumbled to herself, taking some stuff out of her bag to make it lighter.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity!" Someone said from behind her.

"Jesus!" Melina said through gritted teeth. That was the second time Mickie had snuck up on her and almost scared the life out of her. She turned around and glared at Mickie who was sitting on a bench nonchalantly. Seriously, how had she snuck in there so quietly?

"You know giving me a heart attack is not gonna get you the belt any faster?" Melina said matter-of-factly.

"I don't need you to have a heart-attack to get the belt… I can beat you in the ring for it anytime..." Mickie answered just as matter-of-factly.

"Then what's with the sneak attacks?" Melina asked trying to keep her cool. The last time Mickie had snuck up on her, which was almost a week ago, was strange to say the least; she was hoping this time wouldn't be as bad.

"Sneak attacks?" Mickie asked innocently. "It's not my fault you're too deaf to hear me come into the room… besides… I just came to say hi" She said sweetly. Melina was really starting to think that Mickie was passive-aggressive if not completely psycho.

"Riiight…." Melina said narrowing her eyes. She didn't believe that one bit. "Well… hi" She said, suspicion evident in her voice.

Mickie laughed.

"Not to you silly… to the belt" Mickie said laughing. She could tell she was getting to Melina. This was just way too easy and way too funny.

Melina didn't even answer. She just picked up her bag and headed for the exit but before she even got there Mickie was blocking the exit with her body.

"What? You don't wanna stay and talk with me for a bit?" Mickie asked. She and Melina were so close that their bodies were pressed up against each others.

Melina closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds trying to suppress anger. She didn't know what Mickie was playing at but she didn't want anything to do with it.

"Mickie move!" She said aggressively but Mickie didn't budge, she only raised an eyebrow at the women's champion.

"What's the matter Melina?" Mickie asked keeping her innocent tone of voice. "I don't bite…" She said teasingly. "Unless you want me to" She added.

Melina glared at Mickie finally realizing how close they actually were. She wanted to step back… to increase the space between them but she found she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't let her. She couldn't help but think; maybe she liked being pressed up against Mickie James? No… that was impossible. She swallowed hard, her own thoughts scaring her.

"Mickie… I am serious… if you don't move… someone is going to have an unpleasant morning when they walk in here to find you half dead sprawled out on the floor!" She said maintaining her aggressive tone although on the inside she was just really bewildered.

Mickie chuckled; her warm breath tickling Melina.

Melina unconsciously licked her lips, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot warmer. This definitely wasn't right. She wanted out… quickly.

"You wouldn't hurt me" Mickie said confidently. She couldn't help but realize just how warm and soft Melina's body felt. She had always been attracted to women… after all… she had dated Trish before she retired from the WWE but Melina was the last woman she wanted to feel attraction to. This was all just a joke… just to get into Melina's head a little bit… Being attracted to Melina definitely wasn't part of taunting her… in fact… it'd only be taunting herself.

"Don't be so sure…" Melina replied.

"Hurt me then…" Mickie said. Her voice came out seductively low and it surprised herself let alone Melina.

Melina internally panicked. She really wasn't going to hurt Mickie. For once she had no desire to hurt her. She just felt weird… no confused… no… aroused... no... Not aroused… definitely not aroused. She just wanted to go and be as far away from Mickie James as possible. There was just no way that Mickie James was making her feel aroused!

Mickie raised an eyebrow at her again.

"That's what I thought…" She challenged; a smirk on her lips. She was actually surprised that Melina hadn't slapped her but she wasn't going to let Melina know that.

"Move Mickie!" Melina demanded forcefully. God, she wanted to get out of that locker room. Things were just getting too weird.

"Make me…" Mickie challenged. She knew she should have just moved and let Melina get out. She had messed with her enough for today but part of her wanted to stay in the position they were in for at least a little while longer and that part of her was going to get her hurt soon.

Melina frowned. She was seriously going to have to hurt her… wasn't she?

Melina stood there for a minute contemplating on what to do and then Mickie laughed which snapped her out of her thoughts.

Mickie shook her head and cleared the path to the door allowing Melina to exit. Melina grabbed the door handle and swung it open violently, exiting the room.

"Bye Melina" Mickie said teasingly as the older girl exited. She just couldn't help to wonder why Melina just didn't hurt her.

TBC….

Read and review.


	4. Is she everywhere?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------

"Melina… face it… you're gay and you like Mickie"

Melina had just told her best friend Victoria about what had happened the day before with her and Mickie but now she was regretting telling her because she really was no help at all.

"I'm not…" Melina trailed off.

"Gay?" Victoria asked, finishing her sentence for her.

Yea… I'm not that!" She said as she started pacing in a circular pattern. She didn't know where these feelings had come from but she wanted them to go away quickly. She couldn't like Mickie… not only was Mickie a girl… but for goodness sake… she was Mickie James! "I have a boyfriend!" She added continuing her pacing. This just wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. There was no way on Earth or even in hell that she was attracted to Mickie James but her thoughts said differently.

"So?" Victoria asked.

"So… that means I am not…" Melina lowered her voice "gay…" She whispered just as Maria walked in.

Maria covered her mouth in shock not hearing the whole conversation but only a piece of it.

"OH MY GOD! Melina… you're g--…" She began but before she could even finish, Melina had leaped at her and had her hand covering the interviewer's mouth. Maria thrashed around wildly, trying to get out of Melina's grasp but her attempts were futile, Melina was stronger than her.

"Stop!" Melina said aggressively as Maria attempted to kick her. "If you sit down… shut your mouth and not repeat a word of this conversation to anyone… I won't hurt you but if I hear the tiniest of sounds out of your mouth… I swear I will make your life a living hell..." Melina threatened. Maria stopped kicking. "Now… I'm going to remove my hand… are you gonna scream?" Melina asked. Maria shook her head no, her eyes wide with shock. "Good… now sit!" Melina said pushing the girl over to the bench which Victoria was sitting on. Maria did as told. There was no way that Melina could let her out of the locker room right at that moment; she'd have probably run to her friends, Mickie included, and tell them what she heard. There was no guaranteeing that she wouldn't run and tell her friend when she let her go anyway.

Melina sank to her knees, resting her head against the wall. This was just getting from bad to worst.

Victoria rolled her eyes. Truly, she thought her friend was being a bit over-dramatic about the situation.

"Look… Go home tonight… maybe go get some drinks with Nitro… sleep it off… and you'll be fine… no more thoughts of Mickie!" Victoria assured her.

"I hope you're right!" Melina said.

"I'm always right!" Victoria assured her although she knew in this situation she was wrong. "Now come on… you've gotta get ready for your match!" Victoria said, getting to her feet.

Melina got to her feet too and headed to the exit with Victoria right behind her.

"Ermmm… Can I go now?" Maria asked but quickly shut her mouth remembering the threat.

Melina had almost forgotten she was there.

"I'll deal with her… go get ready for your match" Victoria said. Melina nodded exiting the locker room only to bump straight into Mickie James.

TBC…

Read and review please :-D


	5. What is she doing?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------

Mickie grinned when she realized who had bumped into her. Melina was just making this so much easier for her.

"Melina!" Mickie said not hiding her grin. "You know… you shouldn't rush around so much… you bump into people that way… like yesterday in the locker room…" Mickie taunted.

Melina only glared at her. Was this girl intent on making her life a living hell? She already couldn't get her out of her mind now she was right here in front of her.

"What happened Melina? Cat got your tongue? It's definitely not like you to have nothing to say…" Mickie continued her taunting.

"Mickie! I'm gonna give you five seconds to move!" Melina said trying to sound as intimidating as possible but it seemed as if Mickie had taken away that God-given talent.

"Well… let's see…" Mickie said pretending to ponder on what Melina had just demanded of her. "5…" Mickie began counting down herself. "4… 3… 2… 1…0…" She finished the countdown. "I'm still here… so what are you gonna do about it Melina?" She asked.

"You know you're lucky I don't wanna mess up your pretty face" Melina said with a scowl on her lips. "Yet…" She added realizing her comeback sounded more like a compliment.

Mickie chuckled, noting Melina's hesitation.

"Or maybe… just maybe… it's because you're a coward…" Mickie whispered, leaning over so her lips were next to Melina's ear.

Melina cleared her throat. It was difficult to come up with a comeback when she could feel Mickie's warm breath on her neck not only that but the position Mickie was in was also giving her a perfect view down Mickie's low cut shirt which she was trying desperately not to look at. She had to get away… NOW.

She quickly shoved Mickie back, not hard enough to make her fall but hard enough to create some distance.

Mickie smirked at the women's champion. Finally, she had gotten a reaction. That was good because she liked a challenge and if Melina was making it too easy then it wouldn't be much fun anymore.

Melina pushed past Mickie storming away angrily. God, she hated Mickie James… She hated her even more now because… well... because she liked her.

Mickie grinned watching Melina's retreating form. She walked into the locker room grinning but her grin quickly turned to a confused expression when she saw what was going on in the room.

"Victoria… what the hell are you doing to Maira?!?" Mickie asked.

TBC…

Read and review… :-D


	6. Can things get any weirder?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------

This was by-far the strangest thing that Mickie had seen since she had joined the WWE and well… she had seen some pretty strange things happen in the WWE especially in the girl's locker room but this… this was just weird.

Victoria had Maria pinned effortlessly beneath her on a bench and she was…. Tickling her!! Maria was laughing almost breathlessly as Victoria's fingers traveled lightly over her sides. Victoria had originally intended to tie the interviewer to the bench after all Melina had said that she wouldn't hurt her… she said nothing about Victoria not hurting her but when she made an attempt to pick the younger woman up she had realized that Maria would laugh any time she touched her sides and now there she was tickling her. Victoria made no effort to stop or even answer Mickie's question when she walked in.

"You know what... nevermind!" Mickie said turning around and scrambling out of the locker room before things got even weirder.

She decided to go find Candice… maybe she was still behaving somewhat normally.

Soon enough she found her, stretching, getting ready for her match.

"Hey Candice!" Mickie greeted her.

"Hey" Candice greeted back. "What's wrong? You look kind of shaken up…" She said taking time to look at Mickie.

"Not shaken up… just a bit…" Mickie began but realized she really had no word for how she was feeling. Things were just getting weird around here. It was weird enough that was finding some… well a lot of enjoyment out of being pressed up against Melina… and then Melina was just acting weirder than usual… and now she had found Victoria tickling Maria in the locker room. Things were just… odd.

"What happened?" Candice asked realizing that Mickie was not going to finish her sentence.

"Well…" Mickie began telling the whole story of how she had read Melina's blog and the weird events that had happened after that including her feelings when she was 'taunting' Melina.

"Maybe you just need to get laid" Candice suggested once Mickie had finished her story. "I really don't see how anyone could be attracted to Melina!" She added; her disdain for the Women's champion evident in her voice.

"My thoughts exactly until I realized that I may be attracted to her…" Mickie said, lowering her voice to a hushed whisper.

"Seriously… you just need to get laid… and you'll be fine… in fact… we can find you someone in the WWE right now…" Candice assured her.

"Who?" Mickie asked.

"How about Ashley? She's hot…" Candice asked.

"No…" Mickie said shaking her head.

"Okay… Jillian?" Candice suggested.

"Definitely not…" Mickie said.

"Ermm… okay… Michelle?" Candice asked.

Mickie shook her head again.

"Torrie?" Candice asked. She was running out of girls here.

"No…" Mickie said.

"COME ON! I thought you liked blondes!" Candice said. Mickie didn't even answer. Just because she dated one blonde it didn't mean she liked blondes. "Fine… I'll bring you the whole of Extreme Expose on a platter… how about that?" Candice asked

"No!" Mickie answered simply.

Candice sighed.

"Well… I have a match… how about we go and get some drinks tonight and discuss this?" Candice asked.

Mickie nodded sighing. Maybe Candice was right… maybe she did just need to get laid.

TBC... read and review :-D


	7. How bad? How soon is soon?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------

Candice dragged a very drunk Mickie along through the halls of the hotel looking for Mickie's room. Candice groaned as she finally found the room. She leaned Mickie up against a wall and searched for the hotel room card in the many pockets of Mickie's jeans. She finally found the card and managed to keep Mickie on her two feet and open the door at the same time. Mickie was really heavier than she looked.

"Come on!" Candice groaned, dragging Mickie into the hotel room.

Mickie collapsed onto the bed in a heap as soon as she entered. Candice rolled her eyes. This night had not gone as expected at all.

She had planned on taking Mickie to a club to get a few drinks… pick someone up and that person was supposed to be accompanying Mickie to her hotel room right now.

Well… they had gone to the club as planned and a very attractive redhead had been flirting with Mickie the whole night but Mickie had ruined it by getting wasted and talking about MELINA the whole freakin' night!

"Come on… get up… you have to change" Candice said, pulling Mickie off of the bed. She couldn't let Mickie sleep in the tight jeans and shirt she had worn to the club.

She managed to get Mickie out of her jeans and top before she collapsed back into the bed in her bra and underwear.

Candice shook her head lightly. She pulled the sheets over her drunken friend. As Mickie snuggled into the pillow she murmured the word "Melina".

Candice heard this and sighed.

"Mickie… you got it bad…" She said as she exited the hotel room.

-------------------

Victoria awoke as she heard a loud banging on her hotel room door. Damn, this had better have been good for someone to wake her up in the middle of the night. She quickly pulled on a robe and opened the door.

"I am never having sex again!" Melina said, pushing past Victoria and entering her hotel room.

"What?" Victoria asked turning to face Melina who had made herself comfortable on her bed. Victoria was not sure she had heard right… after all it was the middle of the night… maybe her ears weren't working right.

"I'm never having sex again!" Melina repeated.

"Why?" Victoria asked, completely confused.

"I'm… I'm just not…" Melina said. "I mean… I just did… but I… I mean… her… I couldn't stop thinking about her!" Melina tried to explain but she really couldn't. She hadn't felt this confused since high school.

"Wait…" Victoria said, a smile making it way to her lips. "Let me get this straight… you had sex with Nitro and thought about Mickie?" Victoria asked, trying to clarify the situation. This was just hilarious… although Melina didn't think so.

"Yes…" Melina said.

"Wow…." Victoria said, trying to suppress her smile. "That must have been really awkward…" She added.

"No shit! Of course it was awkward!" Melina said almost angrily. She could see that this amused Victoria but she just didn't see what was funny.

Victoria, sensing her friend's anger; tried to somewhat comfort her.

"Ermm… why don't you just stay here for the rest of the night… get a good night's sleep and we can deal with this in the morning okay?" She asked.

Melina only nodded. She didn't know how they were going to deal with it… she just knew they had to deal with it and soon!

TBC… read and review please!


	8. What Does She Know?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------

"…And then seriously… an absolutely beautiful redhead was like all over her and she talked about Melina for the whole freakin' night and then she got like so wasted that I literally had to carry her back to her hotel room!" Candice finished explaining to Maria why Mickie wasn't awake yet.

Candice, Maria and Mickie would usually have coffee together in the morning but Mickie had such a bad hangover that she decided to stay in bed.

"This is seriously out of control… It's like she's in love with Melina!" Candice added.

"But… Melina's…" Maria began only to be cut off by Candice.

"Straight… I know!" Candice finished for her.

"Yea… but… no… in the locker room…" Maria trailed off remembering Melina's threat to hurt her if she mentioned anything she had heard in the locker room that day.

"What happened in the locker room?" Candice asked suspiciously.

"Ermm… nothing" Maria lied quickly but her facial expression gave her away.

"You know something!" Candice said narrowing her eyes.

Maria shook her head. Most people wouldn't consider her the sharpest tool in the shed but she was smart enough to know that she was already on Melina bad side and she didn't want to get on her worse side.

"Come on… tell me…" Candice coaxed. She was absolutely positive that Maria knew something she didn't know and knowing Maria whatever it was could possibly be completely irrelevant to the subject they were on but still Candice wanted to know.

"I can't tell you" Maria said.

"Why not?" Candice asked. Was she going to have to get Maria drunk to get the information she wanted out of her?

"Because Melina won't be happy if I tell…" Maria answered honestly. She really wasn't up for getting hurt today or tickled for that matter if Victoria got her hands on her.

"Seriously… what can Melina do to you?" Candice asked. Now she really wanted to know. If it was something that Melina didn't want anybody to know then Candice REALLY had to know!

Maria chuckled nervously. She didn't know what Melina could do to her and she _really_ didn't want to know!

Mickie walked into the small café that Candice and Maria were in and took a seat next to them.

"Hey guys" She greeted feeling a bit better than she did earlier. "What's up?" She asked, feeling a bit of tension between the two.

"Well… Maria here knows something about Melina that Melina has told her not to tell and I was trying to figure out what it is" Candice answered.

Mickie smirked. Whatever it was must have been good and could possibly be used against Melina in the future.

Candice and Mickie shared a mischievous glance which Maria definitely didn't like. She knew that meant they were going to try whatever it took to get the information out of her.

TBC…

Read and Review Please!


	9. How Will She Do It?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

-------------------------------------------------

Maria nodded her head pretended to care what her "date" was talking about. Her eyes wondered around the room and landed on Candice and Mickie who were sitting in a corner smiling widely at her. She glared at them and tried to direct her attention back to her "date".

Candice and Mickie had practically dragged her into this bar and then brought her someone to "keep her company". The only problem was that someone was none other than "the Masterpiece", Chris Masters and for three hours already, he had been talking about himself nonstop!

At first, Maria was confused. She was positive that Mickie and Candice were trying to torture her to get the information they wanted out of her but she wasn't sure how this was punishment until she actually had to endure his constant chattering. Sure, for the first hour, it was okay; it was actually sort of interesting but it all went downhill from there. She faked a stomach ache, a headache which she actually really did have now; she even faked some sort of traveling illness and she still couldn't get away from him.

"You know and they said my body wasn't perfect… yea right" Chris finished his story.

Maria smiled; nodding once again.

"I have to pee" She said, getting up quickly and making a beeline for the restroom.

Candice and Mickie quickly got up and followed her.

"Having fun?" Candice taunted, as she followed Maria into the restroom. Maria didn't answer. She knew Melina and Victoria definitely weren't the nicest of people but her own friends, Mickie and Candice… they were just EVIL in a non physical way.

"We can so get you out of that situation if you just tell us what you know…" Mickie said.

Maria thought about it. She really didn't want to make Melina mad at her… that would really be unwise but she also really didn't want to hear Chris talking about himself for any longer besides… maybe Victoria would save her. It seemed that she had a soft spot for her since she didn't hurt her the last time she had the chance to which was definitely unlike Victoria but maybe that was just a one off luck type of thing.

"Fine…" Maria answered. "I'll tell you…" She agreed, deciding that she definitely didn't want to put up with more of Chris.

Mickie and Candice both smiled.

"Well…" Maria began to tell the story of how she had walked into the locker room and heard Victoria and Melina talking about Melina possibly being gay and liking Mickie.

Candice smiled as Maria finished the story but Mickie only stood shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Well… maybe you do have a chance then Mickie…" Candice said to a stunned Mickie. Maria nodded in agreement.

Mickie's shocked expression soon turned into a smirk when she realized she could definitely take taunting Melina to a whole next level… the only question was how was she going to do it...

TBC… read and review please!


	10. Why Can't We?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

_So… yeah… I'm aware that Melina is no longer woman's champion (and that sucks hairy monkey balls) and Victoria is now on Smackdown (That sucks even hairier monkey balls) but in my story Melina is still champion and Victoria is on RAW because well… I like it like that… so onto the next chapter!_

_------------------------------------ _

Melina stood in front of the mirror in the locker room fixing her hair. She and Victoria had had a long talk and had come to the conclusions that the only way to overcome this Mickie dilemma was to beat her at her own game. Melina smiled. She didn't know why she didn't think of this earlier. It was obvious that Mickie was trying to mess with her… to make her confused… to make her let her guard down and then she'd swoop in a take the belt… that just had to be her plan but Melina was smarter than that. She'd show Mickie that she could be just as sneaky and just as psychotic as Mickie James.

Melina's smile turned into a grin as she saw through the mirror that none other than Mickie James had entered the locker room.

"It's funny how we always end up in the locker room together…" Melina commented without even turning to look at Mickie. Part of overcoming the Mickie dilemma was also being able to keep her cool and so far Melina was doing just that.

"Coincidence I suppose…" Mickie answered as she began unlacing her boots.

"Right…" Melina said, only looking at Mickie through the mirror. "How do I look?" Melina asked turning to face Mickie.

That definitely caught Mickie off guard.

"What?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the women's champion who was dressed casually... well casually for Melina which really wasn't that casually at all. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a lacey blue top that was tied both in the front and the back.

"How do I look?" Melina repeated, enunciating her words very carefully.

"Ermm… good?" Mickie answered, although her answer came out as a question. It wasn't that Melina didn't look good because… well she did but Mickie was confused as to why Melina would care what Mickie thought of how she looked. "Going somewhere special?" Mickie asked, beginning to change out of her ring clothes.

"Not really" Melina answered honestly turning back to the mirror. Seeing Mickie change was definitely not helping her remain calm.

Mickie chuckled lightly realizing that Melina's top wasn't tied correctly at the back. She stood up now only clothed in her bra and underwear. Melina watched her carefully in the mirror as she got closer. Melina shivered as Mickie's hand brushed her bare skin before untying the strings on the back of her top. Melina exhaled when she realized exactly what it was that Mickie was doing. She had to internally remind herself to keep her cool.

Mickie smirked. She was planning on making the next few weeks hell for Melina… not exactly a bad hell… but a slow torturous hell!

"Jumpy much?" Mickie asked, feeling Melina shudder once again. Mickie took her time lacing up the shirt, every now and then letting her fingers brush Melina's skin. "You know… since we were actually having a civilized conversation… I decided to help you out" Mickie said, her breath tickling Melina's neck.

Melina was finding it extremely difficult to stay calm. She found herself wondering what it would feel like if Mickie's touch were intentional. Part of her even wondered if what Mickie was doing at that moment was even accidental.

"Thanks" Melina said sincerely once Mickie had finished lacing up the back of the top. Her gratitude caught Mickie a bit of guard but she decided not to challenge it.

"No problem" She answered. She had not moved from where she was standing and it suddenly became painfully obvious to Melina that Mickie was almost pressed up against her back wearing barely anything.

Melina turned around so she was face to face with Mickie and for a brief second they made eye contact.

Melina thought for a second that she would cease to breath but instead her breathing increased enough for Mickie to notice the difference. Mickie, however, was more caught up in an internal battle which was conflicted with an overwhelming urge to just lean in and kiss Melina right there and then. She wanted to kiss her, for her own sake because she knew she'd be thinking about it most likely for the rest of the night but that would definitely ruin her plans to taunt Melina besides even if Melina did like her… she still wasn't sure how she'd react if she kissed her.

Melina exhaled. She felt as if her heart was about to explode and not even a three mile run could do that to her. Her eyes trailed up and down Mickie's barely clothed body. She wanted to touch it… to see if her skin felt as soft as it looked but there had to be a rule against that in the plan to overcome the Mickie dilemma. She was sure touching would only make her yearning worse. Her eyes soon came to rest on Mickie's lips. They looked so soft. Before she could even decide against the idea, she brought her index finger up and traced the outline of Mickie's lips.

Mickie was caught off guard but didn't draw back. She let Melina continue, wanting to see where this was going moreover it felt really good to have Melina's finger slowly tracing her lips.

Melina continued tracing Mickie's lips completely forgetting that she definitely shouldn't have been doing what she was doing. Her eyes locked with Mickie's once again and she really just couldn't take it anymore, she leaned forward replacing her finger with her own lips in what was at first a chaste kiss. As their lips met, the want and need of both girls became increasingly apparent. What had been a chaste kiss had soon turned into a sensual battle for dominance as Mickie managed to back Melina up rather roughly into the mirror.

It seemed as if both girls had completely forgotten that they were enemies as their embrace grew more and more heated. Both girl's hands had started to wander and Mickie became suddenly aware of exactly what was going on when Melina's hands had found their way to her bra clasp. She had to stop this now before she lost control of the situation.

"Wait…We can't do this" Mickie said breathlessly when she reluctantly broke the French kiss they were engaged in.

TBC… mwuahahaha lol read and review please…


	11. She'd talk to her soon right? RIGHT?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

------------------------------

"We shouldn't be doing this… I mean… You have a boyfriend…" Mickie said. Part of her wanted to just put this whole taunting Melina thing aside and just kiss her again and again… and again but she had a conscience... one that she knew would bite her in the ass later and by the look on Melina's face… she had one too but hers had started biting already.

It hadn't even registered in Melina's head exactly what she had done until Mickie had spoken. In face… she hadn't even remembered that her boyfriend existed until Mickie had mentioned him. Still, the feeling of Mickie's lips against hers made part of her not regret doing it however a slightly larger part of her regretted it greatly because that part knew that from this day forth… the girl's locker room would never be the same.

Mickie looked at Melina expecting her to say something but she said nothing. In fact she didn't know what to do or say. She had never felt so conflicted in her life. Part of her wanted to run, part of her wanted to stay right there and tell Mickie exactly how she felt… she really didn't know what to do but she had to say something...She had to get away from Mickie before she did something like that again.

"I gotta go…" Melina said quickly heading for the door.

"Melina… don't leave!" Mickie called after her but Melina didn't stop. Mickie managed to grab her arm before she exited.

"Mickie I really have to go" Melina said attempting to get out of Mickie's grasp which was a much more difficult than Melina had thought. Mickie had a firm grip on her wrist and wasn't planning on letting go until Melina spoke to her.

"Melina… we need to talk!" Mickie said. Melina just really couldn't deal with this. She didn't want to talk right now... she wanted to leave and if possible... never come back... but she knew she'd have to face Mickie sooner or later... she just preferred it was later rather than sooner.

"Mickie please… not now…" Melina pleaded. Something in Melina's tone made Mickie let go of her wrist. She just sounded so vulnerable... so un-Melina like.

Melina exited the room as quickly as possible…

Mickie sighed, watching her leave… she'd have to talk to her sooner or later… right?

TBC…. Read and review please :-D


	12. What did you say?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

------------------------------

"Melina… if we're going to wrestle… then you have to touch me…" Mickie said… she was visibly frustrated now. It had been one week since Melina had kissed her in the locker room and Melina was acting beyond weird since then. In fact… this was really the first time since Mickie had seen Melina since they had kissed and right now they were supposed to be going over what they were going to do in the ring.

Over the past week, Melina had gone out of her way to completely avoid Mickie. That had included calling in sick and missing two house shows in which she was scheduled to wrestle Mickie but there was no way she could avoid her now. They were scheduled to have an on-air match in less than half an hour and Mickie was right… in order to wrestle her… she did have to touch her.

Melina exhaled, getting into wrestling position once again signifying to Mickie that she was ready which she had done about five times already and chickened out before they actually made contact. Mickie nodded and got ready to grapple her but before she even made contact Melina dodged her. Mickie sighed, annoyed by Melina's behaviour.

"Look Melina… if you regret what happened in the locker room a week ago… then fine... we can act like it never happened!" Mickie said. That was truly the last thing she wanted. She fully acknowledged that Melina had kissed her and fully acknowledged that she had kissed Melina back but she wanted nothing more than for Melina to fully acknowledge that she had kissed her in the locker room and for her to fully acknowledge that she had enjoyed it! "If that's what you want then fine… but I don't regret it happening and I don't want to forget it happening because it felt really, really good and I really, really like you Melina but if you regret it that much then fine… we'll forget it ever happened because seriously… we need to wrestle" Mickie continued. She was really getting aggravated now. Why did she have to fall for Melina in the first place? Why did Melina have to have a boyfriend? Why did things always have to be so friggen' difficult for her? She wanted nothing more than to feel Melina's soft lips pressed against hers again but now she really doubted that would ever happen. This whole taunting thing had just spiraled out of control and she wanted it all to end.

Melina had never seen Mickie get so annoyed before. It shocked her a bit but Mickie confessing that she "really, really" liked her shocked her a bit more.

"I… I don't regret it either" Melina muttered so softly that Mickie hadn't heard what she said.

"What?" Mickie asked.

TBC…. Read and review please :-D


	13. How soon is soon again?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

------------------------------

"I said that I don't regret what happened…" Melina said a bit louder. This time Mickie had heard her clearly. She stared at Melina clearly puzzled by her admission. Mickie knew that Melina liked her… Maria had heard her say it but Mickie was really expecting Melina to pretend like it wasn't true and like none of this was happening. "And I don't want to forget it happening either…" Melina continued, gaining courage as she continued speaking. "And right now… I want nothing more than to touch you…" Melina admitted that the very thing she was avoiding doing was the very thing that she longed to do.

Mickie's confused expression soon turned into a smile. She wanted nothing more than for Melina to touch her right then and there but no… she just had to have a damn conscience. It wasn't that she liked Nitro or anything because truly… she hated his damn guts… he was annoying, arrogant, cocky and his hair was greasy as hell… she really didn't know what Melina saw in him but still… that didn't mean she wanted to be the one his girlfriend cheated on him with... even though it would be pretty sweet to totally destroy his pride like that.

"Melina… I… I want to… you know… with you… like so much... right now but it's just… you know… you and Nitro… I can't" Mickie tried to explain herself but it all kind of came out as a jumbled mess.

Melina understood what she was trying to say though and she somewhat respected her for it. Mickie didn't want to be the one to fuck up her relationship with Johnny… although… Melina really didn't see her relationship with Johnny going anywhere soon. In fact… she had felt more for Mickie in the past few weeks than she had felt for him in the past few years and she wanted to explore that… with Mickie… if that's what Mickie wanted.

"I'll break up with him…" Melina said. Mickie was shocked by what Melina had just said. She wasn't asking or expecting Melina to choose between her and Nitro but it had seemed as if she had already chosen… not that Mickie wasn't happy about that… in fact… she was ecstatic but she wanted Melina to be sure that this was what she truly wanted.

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked.

Melina nodded. This was all happening so fast but she liked it… this was what she had wanted ever since Mickie had kissed her belt in the locker room a few weeks ago.

"So what is this?" Mickie asked, inquiring about their relationship at that point. Were they friends? Were they more?

Melina didn't know exactly where their relationship was at, at that moment… she just knew she wanted it to be a lot more in the near future.

"I don't know…" Melina admitted honestly. "I mean… it's obvious we have feeling for each other… strong feelings on my part at least because… well… I'm willing to break up with my boyfriend for us to explore this…" Melina added.

Mickie smiled.

"Well… I guess you can be my girlfriend who I can't touch or kiss until you breaks up with your boyfriend…" Mickie said poking fun at the situation.

Melina smiled.

"Sounds good for now…" She said a smile on her lips. Mickie was making her smile already and their 'relationship' had only begun like a few seconds ago… she could tell that this was going to be one hell of an interesting relationship.

Mickie smiled again. This certainly wasn't what she was expecting to happen when she came into work today but hell… this was a hell of a lot better than what she was expecting to happen when she came into work today… speaking of which… she and Melina still had a match…

"We have to wrestle…" Mickie said still smiling. Melina nodded, still smiling. They both got into wrestling position to practice and locked in a strong grapple. After about five minutes of wrestling, Mickie had Melina pinned beneath her and they were both panting quite heavily.

Mickie ran her fingers down Melina's exposed sides making Melina hold her breath for a brief second. Mickie's touches were gentle and teasing. She was touching her but only barely reminding Melina of just how much she wanted Mickie to really touch her.

"Mickie… What… are you doing?" Melina asked trying to regulate her breathing. She had remembered them making a no touching agreement… not that she was complaining… she was really enjoying Mickie's hands on hers… she just didn't want Mickie to regret this later.

"I'm pinning you…" Mickie whispered seductively in her ear. Melina felt a chill run down her spine as she felt Mickie's hot breath against her ear. Technically, both of her shoulders were down on the ground so Mickie was in fact pinning her.

Mickie continued running her fingers down Melina's sides until she reached the waistband of Melina's pants. She quickly withdrew her hands before she was tempted to go further.

She exhaled deeply, trying to suppress her urge to go further.

"So… when are you breaking up with Nitro again?" Mickie asked, not moving from on top of Melina.

"Soon… very soon" Melina assured her.

TBC… read and review please


	14. What?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

------------------------------

"Why are you even here?" Mickie asked. She and Victoria were sitting at a small booth in a restaurant where they had a clear view of Nitro and Melina who were a few booths away.

"I'm giving my best-friend moral support…" Victoria answered matter-of-factly. She and Mickie had been arguing for the past ten minutes.

"Why are you even here?" Victoria countered. Mickie rolled her eyes. Victoria knew full well why she was there.

"None of your business…." Mickie answered simply.

Victoria chuckled which caused Mickie to look at her.

"You know… just because you're kinda sorta dating my best-friend… doesn't mean I like you" Victoria said.

That caused Mickie to chuckle. She wasn't expecting Victoria to like her. Hell… she didn't even want Victoria to like her… she was way too much fun as an enemy.

"You may not like me… but I know someone you do like" Mickie said smiling. Victoria had a deer caught in the headlights kind of expression that made Mickie want to laugh so hard.

"T-t-that's nonsense" Victoria slightly stuttered. There was no way Mickie could know… could she?

Mickie laughed. The look on Victoria's face was priceless.

"Mhmmm…" Mickie taunted. "A certain… tall, brunette someone…" She continued, a smirk on her face. "A certain… interviewer someone…" She said grinning.

"That is so not true!" Victoria lied.

"Mhmm… then why are you blushing?" Mickie asked. This moment was so priceless. Victoria had gone a deep crimson red and Mickie wished she had a camera to get this moment on film.

"Just… Shut up… alright" Victoria said trying to sound threatening although it was hard to seem threatening while she was blushing. "We're here for Melina… so let's concentrate on her…" Victoria said trying to get the attention away from her.

It was true...this was about Melina and right about now it didn't look like things were going so well.

Melina had an exasperated expression on her face whereas Nitro was grinning like a fool. Mickie couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Johnny… about our relationship…" Melina began but Johnny cut her off again for like the fifth time in a row.

"I totally understand where this is going Mel and I want you to know that I want this too" Johnny said grinning.

Melina drew in a breath of relief. So, Johnny did realize that this relationship was going nowhere as well.

Johnny stood up and Melina looked at him, puzzlement clear in her expression.

"Johnny… what are you doing?" She asked. Nitro only grinned at her.

He got down on his knees in front of her. Melina's eyes widened in shock as did Mickie's and Victoria's.

"Mel… will you marry me?" Johnny asked, taking a ring out of his pocket.

"What?" Melina asked. Obviously she and Johnny were not on the same page…

TBC… read and review please :-D


	15. Who?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

------------------------------

"Johnny… I… I can't…" Melina managed to say although still very shocked. She had really thought that she and Johnny were on the same page… that this was going to be an easy mutual 'we can still be friends' kind of breakup but obviously it was going to be far from that.

"Of course you can" Johnny said. "We can have a big wedding… invite all of your family and friends and mine too… that's what you've always wanted right Mel? A big wedding?" He asked, still on his knees.

"No Johnny… I…" Before Melina could even finish he cut her off once again.

"You don't want a big wedding? We could do a small one… you know… we could go to Las Vegas this weekend and do it there" He said excitedly.

"Johnny I… I can't marry you…" Melina said, still in shock. That caught Nitro's attention.

"Why?" He asked, not understanding the situation. He thought that this was what Melina had always wanted.

"Johnny… I…" Melina didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. Her eyes darted around the room and found the eyes of none other than Mickie James. "Johnny… there's someone else" She said.

TBC…. A short chapter… but effective nonetheless… lol… so how will Nitro react? I dunno lol… find out in the next chapter… until then review please :-D


	16. Who is it?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

------------------------------

"What?!?" Johnny asked. His initial thought was to ask who but there was no way he could have heard her right.

"Johnny… please don't get mad… I love you, I really do just not exactly in an 'I wanna be with you for the rest of my life' kinda way" Melina said trying to be as calm and nice as possible.

Johnny wasn't taking that 'I still love you' BS. She said she had found someone else and he wanted to know who it was.

"Don't be mad?" He asked. "Don't be mad Mel?" He repeated angrily. How the hell was he not supposed to be mad? He just asked his girlfriend to marry him and she told him that there was somebody else and he wasn't supposed to be mad?

"Please Johnny… you're making a scene" Melina said quietly.

"Who is he Mel?!?" Johnny asked ignoring her.

Melina stayed silent trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Who the hell is he Mel?!?" Johnny asked more aggressively. Once again Melina didn't answer which only served to make Johnny angrier. "It's Mercury isn't it Mel?" He asked. It had to be Mercury. This was classic. His girlfriend fucking his ex-tag team partner/ best-friend behind his back… this was soo classic. "I've seen the looks you guys give each other!" He continued.

Melina looked at him like he had lost his mind… in fact… she was pretty sure he had lost his mind.

"It's not Mercury…" She said simply.

"Then who the fuck is it?!?" He asked loudly. By that time he had attracted the attention of just about everyone in the restaurant.

"Johnny… please calm down" Melina pleaded.

"Calm down?!?" He said. He couldn't believe she was telling him to calm down. He had every right in the world to be loud. "Tell me who it is Mel!!" He demanded, not bothering to lower his voice.

Melina once again stayed silent. Johnny gritted his teeth, noticing people were staring at him.

"Come on… we're leaving" He said pulling Melina up by her wrist.

"Ouch Johnny…" Melina said, a sharp pain shouting through the wrist which he had grabbed. Nitro ignored her, throwing some money down on the table and dragging her out of the restaurant.

Mickie bit her lower lip watching what was going on. She was about to get up and follow them to make sure Nitro didn't hurt Melina but Victoria stopped her.

"He won't hurt her…" Victoria assured her.

Mickie wasn't so sure and Victoria could tell this from her facial expression.

"I'm positive" She assured her once again.

Mickie nodded. She really hoped he wouldn't hurt her… he'd better not at least not if she had anything to do with it.

The argument had reached a whole new level in he parking lot. Johnny's manner was starting to really piss Melina off. She had asked him nicely to calm down so they could talk about this in a civilized manner but he refused to listen to her. In fact… now he had resulted to name calling and once he had called her a whore… that was the last straw.

"You really wanna know who it is?" Melina asked tauntingly. She was really pissed off now.

"Yes I want to know!" He said.

Melina smirked.

"It's Mickie…"

TBC… What will Nitro say? I dunno… find out in the next chapter… lol until then review please :-D


	17. No seriously! Who is it?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

------------------------------

"No really… who is it?" Nitro asked. He was sure that Melina had been joking when she said that was leaving him for Mickie James… it had to be a joke… a not so funny joke… but nevertheless a joke.

"I told you Johnny… it's Mickie" Melina said honestly. Seriously… was it really that hard to believe?

"That's not even funny anymore Mel… Who the fuck is it?" Johnny asked, becoming angry again.

"Johnny… I'm serious… it's Mickie" Melina answered his question for the third time.

Johnny's eyes widened. She was seriously serious… wasn't she?!

"Mel… you hate Mickie James!" He said incredulously. This wasn't happening…. There was just no way this could be happening. His girlfriend wasn't leaving him for Mickie James!

Melina sighed.

"I'm sorry Johnny…" She said. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She really hadn't meant to hurt him; she just knew that there was no way of breaking up with him without hurting him.

"No Mel!" Johnny said, shaking his head. He was convinced that this wasn't happening. There was no way that he was gonna let Melina just leave him like that… not without a fight. "Mel… she's a girl!" Johnny said matter-of-factly.

Melina stared at him for a moment.

"I know she's a girl…" She said simply.

"Mel… you're _not_ gay!" Johnny said, putting emphasis on the word 'not'.

Melina sighed. She really didn't know what she was right now… all she knew was that she felt something for Mickie and she wanted to explore it.

------------------------------

"That's it… I'm going out there" Mickie said. She had been sitting there wondering what was happening between Nitro and Melina for the past ten minutes. She just couldn't sit back much longer. She really didn't trust Nitro and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he hurt Melina while she just sat there idly in the restaurant.

"Mickie… No!" Victoria called her back but Mickie ignored her and walked right out of the restaurant. Victoria sighed, getting up to follow her.

TBC… What will happen between Nitro and Mickie? Find out in the next chapter lol… until then… review please


	18. Why?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

A/N: _So yeah… I'm totally aware Nitro 'changed his name' but I'm sill gonna refer to him as 'Nitro'… because it's shorter than 'Morrison' lol...  
_

------------------------------

"MICKIE JAMES!!!" Nitro exclaimed angrily. Here she was, right in front of him… the source of all of his newly discovered problems.

"Nitro…" Mickie said simply. She didn't like Nitro so she wasn't going to pretend that she did.

Melina simply wanted to disappear. Seeing Mickie and Johnny arguing simply wasn't something she wanted to see but judging by the looks on their faces… it was exactly what she was going to have to see. She shot Victoria a pleading glance but she knew there was nothing Victoria could do.

"Guys please" Melina said, attempting to stop the argument before it began but Nitro interrupted her with a rather menacing chuckle.

"Mickie James…" Nitro repeated tauntingly.

Mickie gritted her teeth. She didn't know if Nitro was trying to be an annoying little fuck or if it just came naturally… all she knew was the way he said her name made her skin crawl.

"What is it you want to say Johnny?" Mickie asked sternly, saying his name menacingly much like he had said hers. She wasn't going to start anything… she didn't want to argue with him unless he started it.

Nitro eyes her from head to toe. This was the chick that had taken his girlfriend from him. This was the chick that Melina would now be laying next to at night. This was the chick that had ruined his life! He looked away from her and to Melina for a second. He felt anger burning inside of him as he looked at both of them.

"I know you don't like me Mickie… but you've gone too far!" Nitro said angrily.

Mickie stared at him clearly offended. He couldn't be insinuating what she thought he was insinuating… was he?

"Excuse me?" Mickie asked.

"You went out of your way to seduce my girlfriend simply because you didn't like me!" He clarified what he had meant. Nitro had concluded that that just had to be the reason this was happening. Mickie had tried EXTRA hard to get his girlfriend away from him!

Mickie stared at him dumfounded. He really couldn't be that self-centered and that idiotic… could he?

"You can't be serious!" Mickie stated.

"That is why you did it… isn't it Mickie? Because you are just that sick and demented and you couldn't stand to see Melina and I so happy…" Nitro said. The more words poured out of his mouth… the more he was sure they were true.

Even Melina and Victoria couldn't believe the logic he had came up with.

"Do you really wanna know why Melina is with me and not with you Nitro?" Mickie asked. She was slightly pissed off and becoming more and more annoyed by the second.

"Why?" Nitro asked.

TBC… review please


	19. So Who Is Taunting Who?

Title: Who is taunting who?

Rating: probably like M

Pairing: Melina/Mickie

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Mickie decides to mess with Melina after reading her Internet Confessions of a True Diva blog but will her messing around turn into something more? Lol… Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't suggest you read this.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Because Nitro… you're an egotistical, arrogant jerk!" Mickie said matter-of-factly.

Nitro clenched his fist. How dare she call him a jerk! Both Melina and Victoria stepped forward. If he was going to hit Mickie, well then he was going to have to go through both of them first… even though Victoria really didn't like Mickie… there was no way she would stand back and watch her get pushed around by Johnny Nitro of all people.

"What Nitro… can't handle the truth?" Mickie taunted. He could do whatever he wanted, she was positive she could take him if she really wanted.

Nitro shook his head. He didn't need this… in fact, he didn't need Melina. He was fine on his own. In fact, he was great on his own… always had been… always would be. He was Johhny Nitro after all... and Johnny Nitro equaled great with or without his piece of trash girlfriend.

"Whatever Mickie… you can have her… she's trash anyway" Johnny said, his anger was still present in his voice but he just turned his back and walked away.

Mickie darted forward. She wanted to rip him apart for calling Melina trash but she felt Victoria holding her back.

"Just let him go…" Melina said. Nitro could say whatever he wanted to about her… she really didn't care at this point. All she really cared about what that she was free to be with Mickie now.

"You're just gonna let him get aw-" before Mickie could even finish her sentence, Melina's lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss.

Mickie smirked as they broke apart… She couldn't help but think '_Nitro who?_'

------------------------------

_1 Month later…_

"My name is not Johnny Nitro… My name is John Morrison!"

Mickie giggled, her chest, which Melina's head was resting on, heaved softly causing Melina to look away from the TV and up at her girlfriend.

"I think we've created a monster…" Mickie said laughing. Nitro, since the breakup with Melina, had become even more arrogant, and if possible, even more narcissistic than he was before, not that he really had reason to be… after all it was Mickie that had made the clean getaway with his chick.

Melina laughed, picking up the remote control next to her and turning the TV off. She really didn't want to hear anything more Johnny Nitro or John Morrison or whatever the hell his name was, had to say.

She moved her body so she was leaning on her elbows hovering above Mickie.

Melina brushed a few strands of stray hair from her lover's face and chuckled lightly.

"What?" Mickie asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

Melina smiled.

"I love you..." She admitted, brushing some of her own hair out of her face.

Mickie looked up into her lover's brown eyes.

"I love you too..." She admitted, bringing her hand up to caress Melina's cheek with her palm. Melina leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Mickie's jaw, then cheek, then finally her lips.

Mickie smirked against Melina's lips, managing to change their positions so she was now on top and Melina below her. She quickly grabbed Melina's hands and raised them above her head, pinning them there as she kissed Melina's neck.

Melina moaned quietly, struggling against Mickie's grasp. She knew she would power out of her lover's grip soon so they could see who would be tainting who tonight…

THE END…

Okay.. so review please :-D pretty please… with sugar on top!


End file.
